


Hamilton Rants, While the Marquis "Listens"

by surrealmeme



Series: New York Soccer Dads [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Part of Series, domestic-ish, hamilton-burr rivalry, soccer dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent invitation to dinner with friends gone drastically wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamilton Rants, While the Marquis "Listens"

“Hey, do you want to get together this Saturday? Me, you, John, and Hercules?” Lafayette asked. It was plainly and widely accepted that his “first” name was needlessly long and complex; thus, the Frenchman was simply known as “Lafayette.” Inspired and reminded of French aristocrats’ names by such words, Lafayette had taken to changing all his social media usernames and handles to “The Marquis de Lafayette,” which drove his half-brother, Alexander Hamilton, to request him to play the part of the historical Marquis de Lafayette at an American Revolution school fair in Alexander’s son’s “exhibit.” _I have to – sorry, no –_ Phillip _has to have a better presentation than that Burr kid, Theo, or whatever his name is!_ Alex had declared; he knew very well that “Theo, or whatever” was a girl named Theodosia.

“Alex? So, are you free?” Lafayette asked again.

“Hmm?” came the response. “Lemme check my schedule,” Alex said, purposefully clicking on his smartphone.

 _He doesn’t even work_ , Lafayette thought. _Well, besides for the mountains of essays on his laptop, I guess._

“Sorry, can’t make it,” Alex said. “Phillip has a soccer game, Burr’s gonna be there, so the morning’s full, and the deadline for entries in that journal is coming up, so I’ll be working all day.”

“ _Mon Dieu_ , Alexander; you always have wrote like you were running out of time - which you _are not_.”

“I am!” Alex exclaimed. “The deadline –”

“Is in a month and a half. You have plenty of time,” Lafayette said, rolling his eyes. Alexander made an odd, indignant, pouting face. _They never understand_ , he griped, a short fiery man firmly set upon the ground, glare-staring at his much taller, relaxed brother.

“Just take a break, this one time,” Lafayette kept trying to persuade Alex. “There’s this nice new restaurant opening near here; it’s owned by this guy I know. I spent a few years in France, he loves the food, atmosphere, culture, everything, so it’s bound to be good – his name is Thomas Jefferson.”

Alexander’s eyes widened in recognition. “He doesn’t look like you, by any chance, does he?” he asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, some people thought _he_ was my brother, rather than you. Why?”

“ _Dammit!_ ” Alexander exploded. “God, I hate him – he’s already pretty close to Burr and really just a Francophile. _Ugh_ , he’s so pompous and full of himself, thinking he’s _so much more cultured_  than everyone else, just ‘cause he’s had some escargot and a sip or two of expensive, rare, vintage wine.” Alexander huffed, mind surely turning. _Perhaps I’ll go – not to rest or have fun, of course, but to collect material for a scathing, ruining review._

“God, Alex!” Lafayette exclaimed, knowing exactly what he was thinking. “I swear, judging and holding random grudges is your supernatural power, or something,” he laughed.

“Jefferson is a Republican.”

And Lafayette accepted this, knowing that to Alexander Hamilton, it meant everything. As long as no one got him started on the financial situation, he would stay within the realm of small, local disputes, and refrain from sparking a civil war. _It runs in the name, I suppose._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this won't really be necessary, but, yes, I am aware that the Marquis de Lafayette was in no way related to Alexander Hamilton; I'm making them half-brothers for the purpose of a few other oneshots set in this AU.


End file.
